JessyPop
| place= 8/16 | alliances= | challenges= 4 | votesagainst= 6 | days= 27 | image2 = | season2 = 7 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 9/20 | challenges2 = 6 | votesagainst2 = 5 | days2 = 23 | image3 = | season3 = 30 | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 7/24 | challenges3 = 5 | votesagainst3 = 2 | days3 = 34 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 3 | tribalwins= 13 | individualwins= 2 | totalchallengewins= 15 | dayslasted= 84 | totalvotes= 13 }}JessyPop also known as Yousef '''or '"''Jessy" is a contestant on , , & . He came out as a 16 year old male (now 17 years old) in February of 2018, which means he was 13 when competing in'' Australia and ''Chile, and 16 when competing in Legends. In Australia, she was remembered for her strong social game and leadership of her tribe, as well as her strategic mindset which caused her to be targeted going into the merge. She had a strong rivalry with Jennifer and was blindsided with an artifact in hand. She returned later in Chile and played much more aggressively in mutinying from her tribe and cross tribally blindsiding other contestants to save her allies. She was eventually taken out in 9th place in a chaotic tribal council and a stream of miscommunication. She made a final appearance in Legends, where she started out strong pre-merge, blindsiding Visionary tribe members and affiliates after the second swap with her allies. After being on the outs of the first merged vote, she integrated herself in the majority. Eventually, her game crumbled as she was targeted for controversial moves she made in the beginning of the merge, and Jessy was voted out in a split vote idol play at Final 7. Profile Name(Age): Jessy (18) Tribe Designation: Kinalla Current Residence: Maryland, US Personal Claim Of Fame: I'm not famous Inspiration in Life: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: 3 Words To Describe You: If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Reason for being on Survivor: Winning! Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: Survivor: Australia Voting History Survivor: Chile Profile Tribe: Patos Hometown: Maryland Current Residence: Maryland Personal Claim To Fame: I'm not famous!! Inspiration in Life: I like Beyonce! A legend Pet Peeves: Bigots!! I also dislike egos, confidence is nice but egos aren't! Previous Finishes: 8th Favorite Past Moment: Katie getting rocked out because we love drama! but she's iconic Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Jamie!! Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Jennifer! Why Did You Come Back?: I wanna win!!! Voting History Survivor: Legends Profile '''Tribe: '''Chubang '''Hometown: '''Maryland '''Current Residence: '''Maryland '''Personal Claim To Fame: '''I have a really fast words per minute speed!!! '''Inspirations in Life: '''I'm interested in Wu Zhao. She had really bad methods of getting to power but it's nice learning about a female dictator for once '''Pet Peeves: '''I don't like egos, bigots and annoying people. '''Previous Finishes: '''8th and 9th respectively '''Favorite Past Moment: '''Calling out Tyler F for fun was the highlight of my time on 703 so far! '''Previous Survivor You Respect Most: '''Jamie Vanderwelle that bitch! '''Previous Survivor You Respect Least: '''Jakey Rider. '''Why Did You Come Back?: '''I wanna win and prove myself that I can win survivor online!!! just kidding I just like ruining my sleeping schedule Voting History Post Survivor Trivia *Jessy created the Kinalla tribe flag. *Jessy is the first female to play twice. *Jessy also tied former Patos tribe member Heather for Chile's Fan Favorite award. Links Category:Contestants Category:Australia Contestants Category:Kinalla Tribe Category:Coolabah Tribe Category:8th Place Category:Australia Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Chile Contestants Category:Patos Tribe Category:Hevan Tribe Category:9th Place Category:Chile Jury Members Category:Fan Favorite Category:Player Of The Season Category:Legends Contestants Category:Chubang Tribe Category:Jeonseol Tribe Category:7th Place Category:Legends Jury Members Category:Male Contestants